El espectro del novio
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: la histora me la dio un buen amigo, y por lo del autor decidir ponerla en p&f, por favor dejenme sus reviews


**Esta historia como las anteriores la tome de otro autor que me fascino, solo lo he adaptado para mis fines, como antes si recurro a alguna falta por este fict o por otros, háganmelo saber, para tomar cartas en el asunto**

**El autor, Washington Irving (1783-1859)**

**Los personajes, son de: Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

En la cima de una de las montañas del área limítrofe, hace muchos años existió el castillo de la baronesa Garcia-Shapiro. Por la época en que transcurre la historia que estoy dispuesto a contarles, el castillo se encontraba casi en ruinas, sepultado a medias por un bosque de hayas y abetos gigantes; sin embargo la vieja torre que servía de punto de observación, se elevaba majestuosamente por encima de los arboles,

La baronesa era una heredera que venida a menos de dar muestras de la antigua opulencia de sus antepasados, los Garcia-Shapiro. Eran tiempos de paz y todos lo barones, todos salvo la nuestra, habían abandonado sus torreones defensivos para bajar a vivir en los valles, que de común resultan más placenteros y proporcionan una vida más cómoda

La baronesa tenía un único descendiente, una hija, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, pero la naturaleza compenso esta falta de descendencia haciendo de su hija un prodigio de virtudes, tanto sus primas como sus amigas, aseguraban que no había en toda Danville mujer que pudiera rivalizar con su belleza; ¿y quién mejor que las propias mujeres para aseverarlo? La niña recibió la educación más esmerada por parte de sus dos tías solteras, estaban más que versadas en las reglas de decencia y buenas costumbres.

Las tías que en sus años mozos fueron coquetas y de una reputación dudosa, eran las mejores personas para ocuparse del cuidado de la virtud de su sobrina, pues no hay dueña de una virtud tan rigurosa y de un decoro tan sobrio como una coqueta que se quedo soltera…rara vez dejaban que la bella se alejara de su vista y mucho menos la dejaban salir de las estancias del castillo sin arrojar sobre su espalda un mirad fulminante que podía dejar helado a cualquiera, y en cuanto a los hombres, ¡hay caramba!, le decían que jamás debía mirarlos, y que si lo hacía debía ser a una gran distancia y con suma precaución y desconfianza. La pobre niña se sentía tan asustada de los hombres que estaba segura que el atrevimiento de verlos sin el consentimiento de sus tías le provocaría la muerte inmediata

Como he de suponerse, esa educación dio sus frutos y al joven era un ejemplo perfecto de mojigatería y discreción. Mientras las jóvenes de su edad, cual flores mundanas que cualquiera puede acariciar y tirar después, marchitaban su hermosura en los torbellinos del mundo y de la vida, nuestra modesta y encantadora dama florecía como el botón de una rosa solitaria entre las espinas. De sobra esta decir que sus tías la miraban más orgullosa de sí mismas que de la sobrina, seguras de que, gracias a su represión, aunque las demás jóvenes se alejaran del recto camino, la hermosa hija de la baronesa jamás se extraviaría

La baronesa era además muy dada lo maravilloso y creía fervientemente en todas aquella historias fantásticas y hasta sobrenaturales que siempre se cuentan en las montañas y en los valles de Danville.

Por el tiempo en que se refiere mi historia se celebro en el castillo una gran reunión familiar para tratar un asunto de gran importancia: buscar un buen marido para la hija de la baronesa, a tales efectos se celebro una reunión entre la baronesa y un viejo y noble caballero de Inglaterra, para negociar la unión de los castillos de ambos mediante el matrimonio de sus hijos; llegaron a un acuerdo e inmediatamente se iniciaron los preparativos de la boda, aun a pesar de que los futuros esposos ni siquiera se conocían…incluso se designo el día de la ceremonia, por lo que se envió un recado al joven conde Ferb Fletcher; el futuro esposo, que servía en el ejército imperial, para que se pusiera en camino para recibir la blanca y pura mano de Isabella, llegaron las cartas anunciando el día y la hora aproximada en que legaría al castillo

Todo el castillo se dispuso para darle la novia se vistió con especial cuidado; cabe aclarar que cada prenda de su tocado fue estrictamente vigilada por sus tías, a pesar de lo cual la novia se veía todo lo hermosa que podía desear cualquier prometido; además, la emoción hacia que le brillaran mas sus bellos ojos azules y que su cuerpo irradiara un fulgor fresco. El rubor de sus mejillas, su mirar un tanto soñador, todo en fin mostraba un cumulo de emociones que se habían despertado en su joven y tierno corazón, las tías, sin despegarse de su lado, le daban consejos y recomendaciones para que le diera un recibimiento honroso a su futuro esposo

Por su parte la baronesa se paseaba de un lado al otro por todo el castillo, gritando y dando órdenes aquí y allá aunque ya todos los criados sabían lo que les correspondía; lo que la hacía parecía como esas moscas inclementes e inoportunas que no hacen otra cosa sino incomodarnos en los calurosos días de verano

Se sacrifico a la mejor ternera que había en la granja y se dispuso para los pucheros; por los bosque resonaron los gritos de alerta y victoria de los cazadores; ya estaba la cocina atiborrada de viandas para preparar y la bodegas rebosaban de vino… en fin todo estaba dispuesto parapara recibir como era debido al distinguió huésped.

Cuando atardecía la baronesa subió la torre para buscar señales del conde u su sequito, pero fue en vano; espero durante largas horas. En algún momento escucho el sonido de un cuerno, prolongado en el aire por los ecos del valle su corazón dio un vuelco y sus ojos se aguzaron, a lo lejos observo a muchos hombre de a caballo que avanzaban por el camino; pero, para su desgracia, apena llego el cortejo al pie de la montaña tomo una dirección que para nada conducía al castillo

El sol se oculto finalmente. A la luz del crespúsculo los murciélagos empezaron a revolotear por la cabeza de la baronesa, no haciendo otra cosa sino asegurarse malos acontecimientos. Todos los que estaban en el castillo mostraban una perplejidad absoluta, cuando no de gran inquietud… mientras en otro lugar del área limítrofe, acontecía una escena un tanto curiosa.

El joven Ferb Fletcher galopaba tranquilamente, con la satisfacción propia del hombre que en breve se casaría con una joven y bella Dama, cuando se encontró con un compañero de armas con el que había servido tiempo atrás en la frontera. Phineas Flynn era su nombre, y era uno de los guerreros más fuerte e intrépidos de la caballería. Flynn, licenciado, volvía al castillo de su madre, no muy alejado del de Shapiro. Pero hay que mencionar que por aquel entonces aun había una vieja rencilla entre la familia Flynn y la Shapiro, enemistad a la que eran ajenos el joven y el caballero, sin embargo como iban en la misma dirección convinieron en hacer juntos el resto del viaje, a fin de hacerlo con mayor comodidad, el conde Ferb Fletcher ordeno a su sequito que aguardasen en un pueblo cercano y que les dieran alcance en un par de horas

Con el relato de sus aventuras, entre las que no faltaban tales o cuales combates, fueron haciéndose más grato el viaje, de común tedioso; el conde, por lo demás, en ocasiones se excedía al hablar de aquella prometida a la que jamás había visto, diciendo por ejemplo que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y otras y muy felices cosas por el estilo... Sin que se hiciera apenas un silencio entre ellos, se adentraron, pues, en las montañas de Danville y atravesaron uno de los desfiladeros más oscuros y peligrosos del viaje.

Es bien sabido que los bosques del área limítrofe albergaban por aquel tiempo muchos bandidos, casi tantos como castillos llenos de fantasmas había, y en la época en que transcurre esta verídica narración, eran muchos los desertores de la milicia a los que no les había quedado otro remedio, a fin de evitar la muerte, que echarse a los caminos organizados en bandas de salteadores. Nadie ha de sorprenderse, así las cosas, si digo que nuestros dos caballeros fueron atacados al cabo por una banda de ladrones cuando, atrás ya el desfiladero, se adentraron en el bosque. Se defendieron con gran coraje, como es lógico; lucharon largo tiempo, y ya estaban a punto de sucumbir, cuando acudió el séquito del conde en su auxilio. Huyeron los bandidos entonces; más uno de ellos había recibido una herida mortal y no tardaría mucho en fallecer, Antes, sin embargo, se le llevó con cuidado a un pueblo cercano, con un monje sabio que lo mismo curada las almas que los cuerpos…pero fue en vano, en ese lugar habría de concluir sus días,

La familia de los Shapiro... Esperaban todos impacientemente al novio, y no menos impacientemente, que se sirviera la comida... Y la baronesa Desesperada ella porque ya se había cerrado la noche sin que diera señales de vida el futuro esposo de su hija, bajó de la torre. El banquete, que se había retrasado ya más de lo necesario, no se podía demorar por más tiempo pues comenzaban a secarse algunas de las viandas preparadas; el jefe de los cocineros, muy apurado y nervioso, pero no sólo él, sino la servidumbre toda, y los pinches de la cocina, y naturalmente los parientes, todos, en fin, mostraban un hambre semejante al que pueda tener todo un batallón de soldados tras días y días sin probar bocado. Muy a su pesar, no le quedó más remedio que dar su consentimiento para que todos ellos recibieran la ración pertinente, aunque aún no hubiera hecho acto de presencia el invitado de honor.

Tomaron todos asientos, al fin, ante su plato; ya iban a dar cuenta del banquete, cuando se dejó sentir a poca distancia la llamada de un cuerno, lo que inequívocamente anunciaba la presencia inminente de un viajero... Sonaron más toques, prolongados por los ecos de los patios del castillo, que fueron respondidos por los cuernos de la guardia para dar cuenta de que se le franqueaba el paso al que llegaba. La baronesa salió apresuradamente a dar la bienvenida

Ya habían bajado los guardias el puente levadizo, ya se encontraba el viajero ante la reja de la puerta... Era un caballero alto y muy fuerte, a lomos de un poderoso caballo negro; llegaba muy pálido, pero tenía brillantes los ojos; una muy honda melancolía parecía haber impresionado su semblante y le daba un aspecto más que notable de héroe romántico... la baronesa se lamentó de verle llegar solo y sin equipaje; por un momento se sintió herida en su dignidad, pues aquel a quien tenía por el prometido de su hija se presentaba con tales y tan lamentables trazas ante la familia, de rancio abolengo y gran distinción, a la que iba a unirse... En suma, se dijo que su futuro yerno era un tanto descortés, no importaba lo muy duro que le hubiera resultado el viaje... Así y todo, se calmó pronto, diciendo para sus adentros que a buen seguro había procedido así debido a la ansiedad que tenía por conocer a su hija, lo que le llevó a ponerse en camino sin aguardar a su servidumbre y sin acicalarse siquiera.

—Lo siento —dijo el recién llegado—; no quería llegar a vuestra casa a hora tan intempestiva...

La baronesa lo interrumpió entonces con un auténtico chaparrón de cumplidos, que acompañaba de miles de salutaciones cordiales, ya que, olvidada su desazón y su resentimiento anteriores, el caballero se había expresado de manera tan elocuente y diplomática. Quiso el extraño detener aquel torrente de palabras, un par de veces, alzando la mano; pero viendo que era imposible hacer que la baronesa callase para escucharle, se resignó, bajó la cabeza y esperó a que acabara.

Así llegaron al último patio del castillo. Al fin hizo una pausa; mas en cuanto el caballero intentó abrir la boca para explicarse, de nuevo fue interrumpido, ahora por la irrupción de las mujeres de la familia, que llevaban de las manos a la novia, modosa ésta, pugnando vergonzosa por esconderse tras ellas, ruborizada dulcemente en su sonrisa... No pudo por menos que contemplarla arrebatado el caballero, como en éxtasis; tal parecía que se hubiera enajenado su alma al contemplar a tan bella damita. Una de las tías solteronas murmuró entonces unas palabras al oído de la hermosa y virginal muchacha, que hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar, alzando tímidamente sus ojos de un azul profundo, húmedos por las alegres lágrimas que intentaba reprimir. Miró al caballero, pero fue sólo un segundo, pues de inmediato bajó los ojos otra vez. No le brotó una sola palabra de entre los labios, pero una graciosa sonrisa que vagaba por su boca le marcó dos no menos lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas de rosa, como si hubiera querido demostrarle que nada le placía más que su presencia. Era imposible, ciertamente, que una damita en la tierna y feliz edad de los dieciocho años, dispuesta a entregarse al amor y al matrimonio en cuerpo y en alma, no quedase encantada ante la presencia de un caballero como aquél, de porte tan impresionante y de nobleza más que evidente.

El caballero se presentaba muy tarde, por lo que no había tiempo para más preámbulos, ni mucho menos para seguir hablando. La baronesa era mujer que se distinguía por adoptar decisiones rápidamente, así que, dejando para el día siguiente cualquier explicación, hizo que todos tomaran asiento a la mesa para que se diera inicio, de una vez por todas, al banquete de bienvenida, aún intacto. La mesa estaba servida en el gran salón del castillo. Los muros, cubiertos de retratos de los héroes de la familia, y de incontables trofeos de caza, y otros obtenidos en justas memorables a lo largo de los tiempos. Había también, en tan severa decoración, petos y cotas destrozados, lanzas rotas, pendones desgarrados, estandartes pisoteados por los caballos, salpicado todo ello con los despojos de los animales cazados: la quijada de algún lobo, los colmillos de un jabalí, algunos de aspecto tan amenazador como las ballestas y las flechas junto a las que eran exhibidos, al lado de mazas, hachas y espadas cruzadas. Aquel a quien tenían por el novio prestó poca atención, sin embargo, a la sociedad que lo rodeaba y al mismísimo festín que se le ofrecía, con ser extraordinario; por el contrario, no hacía más que mirar a la hermosa novia. Hablaba tan bajo que los convidados no podían oírle, pues téngase en cuenta que los enamorados apenas tienen voz, de tan arrebatados; el amor murmuran suave y dulcemente su lenguaje. Sólo esperaba el caballero una palabra de la novia, ¿pues qué amante es tan poco sutil como para no estremecerse de gozo con el más leve sonido de la voz de su amada? Aquella ternura y aquella gravedad que se daban en el recién llegado, la exquisitez de sus modales en contraste con su aspecto fiero, impresionaron profundamente a la virginal damita, que le prestaba una atención máxima mientras cambiaba del suave arrebol al rubor intenso; de vez en vez balbucía una respuesta, y cuando los ojos del caballero dejaban de mirarla, le lanzaba ella una mirada, de reojo y a hurtadillas, para saciarse con su romántica apostura... Naturalmente, exhalaba entonces un suspiro encantador. Era más que evidente que ambos habían sucumbido ya a la más ardorosa pasión. Las tías solteronas de la damita, harto versadas ellas en los secretos del corazón, se decían por lo bajo que ambos se habían enamorado nada más verse, cosa de la que se congratulaban.

Así transcurrió el festín, pues, entre el beneplácito de los invitados; mas acabó un poco salvajemente, pues ida la morigeración primera los parientes dieron cuenta de las viandas con ese apetito depredador que es propio de quien anda de común con la bolsa vacía y encima respirando de continuo el sano aire de las montañas. Como no podía ser de otra forma, narró la baronesa lo más granado de sus historias y anecdotario, pero hay que decir que pocas veces lo había hecho tan bien como entonces. Si en una de sus narraciones había algún acontecimiento maravilloso, quienes lo escuchaban quedaban aún más encantados que los personajes de la historia; si decía alguna jocosidad, sabían cuándo reírse en el momento oportuno.

En medio de tan tumultuosa como alegre reunión, el recién llegado, empero, mantenía una extraña gravedad que contrastaba, no obstante su delicada educación, de la que hacía gala en todo momento, con la algarabía reinante a su alrededor. A medida que avanzaba la noche, sin embargo, se le vio más triste y pensativo, y cosa aún más sorprendente, las historias de la baronesa, en vez de divertirle, como a los demás, le hacían sentirse más melancólico y evocador... A veces parecía sumido en una honda meditación; otras, un vistazo huraño, inquieto y furtivo que echase a los demás, denotaba la turbación en que se debatían sus pensamientos y el sentir de su alma. No obstante, conversaba con la novia; mas eran sus palabras, con ella, tan animadas como misteriosas. Aquel misterio que había en algunas de las cosas que decía el caballero, hizo que la frente antes serena de la doncella comenzara a oscurecerse con nubes negras de pena; su corazón comenzaba a palpitar sobresaltado, no por el entusiasmo del amor, sino por el temor de una pena muy grande.

Aquello, naturalmente, no pudo escapar a la atención de varios de los allí presentes. La inexplicable y súbita tristeza de la novia, y la rigidez del caballero, llenó de inquietud a quienes les observaban, al punto de que, poco después, todos hablaban en voz baja, habían cesado los cánticos y las bromas, se miraban acongojados... Se testimoniaban, en fin, su sorpresa ante aquella melancolía de los amantes, cuya causa ignoraban. Poco a poco fue haciéndose el silencio en el gran salón del castillo. Se entrecortaban las conversaciones, aun las que se hacían en voz más baja, con un lúgubre silencio... Y donde antes hubo algarabía, fiesta, relatos jocosos y hasta indecentes, comenzaron a producirse narraciones trágicas, de aventuras sobrenaturales las más... A un cuento realmente pavoroso sucedía otro aún más terrible. La baronesa hizo que más de una dama estuviera a punto de sufrir un desmayo, con el relato sobre un espectro que llevaba a la grupa de su caballo a la bella Leonora... Una historia espantosa, es cierto, pero real; una historia que después de sucedida apareció en versos magníficos que en el presente admira el mundo entero El caballero escuchó aquella historia atentamente y quedó impresionado a tal punto, que hubo de levantarse de su silla, haciendo mucho ruido, antes de que la anfitriona la concluyera. Al hacerlo, destacó sobremanera su gran estatura; la baronesa creyó hallarse entonces ante la presencia de un gigante, o de algún otro ser nacido de las historias fantásticas a las que tanto propendía. Oyó el caballero de pie, pues, el final de la narración; lanzó entonces un hondo suspiro y se despidió de los allí presentes con educación y mucha solemnidad, dejándolos perplejos. Miraron todos a la baronesa, entonces, que además de atónito parecía haber sido tocada por un rayo.

— ¡No podéis abandonar el castillo a estas horas! —le dijo, rehaciéndose—. Es la recepción que os brindamos... Y ya os hemos dispuesto aposentos para que descanséis...

Pero el caballero movió la cabeza triste y misteriosamente.

—Debo —dijo al fin— pasar esta noche en otros aposentos, bien distintos de los que me ofrecéis. Algo en su tono hizo que la baronesa se conmoviera, más, como era mujer orgullosa, repitió su hospitalario ofrecimiento. El caballero, no obstante, se limitaba a negar con la cabeza, sin decir palabra, mirando al suelo. Al fin alzó la mano, en señal de despedida, y abandonó el salón. Las tías solteronas de la bella novia se quedaron de piedra; la hermosa virgen escondió sus ojos a la mirada de los demás para que no viesen que lloraba.

Al baronesa, no obstante, y por hacer que prevaleciera su dignidad, se levantó para ir tras el caballero, alcanzándole cuando llegaba al patio donde su poderoso caballo negro golpeaba impacientemente el suelo de piedra con sus cascos. El caballero, entonces, y como no quería mostrar descortesía para con su anfitrión, se volvió y dijo con voz ahogada, casi sepulcral:

—Ahora que nadie nos oye puedo deciros el secreto de mi marcha... He hecho una promesa solemne y he de cumplirla...

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo la baronesa—. ¿Y no os puede reemplazar alguien de vuestra confianza para cumplir ese compromiso?

—Nadie puede reemplazarme. Estoy obligado por mi palabra a ir a la catedral

—Bien, de acuerdo —aceptó—. Id presto, pero tendréis que regresar mañana en busca de mi hija.

—No —dijo muy lúgubre el caballero—; no he dado mi palabra de llevar a vuestra hija al altar de la catedral. Me esperan los gusanos de la sepultura... Estoy muerto... Me asesinaron unos salteadores de caminos... Mi cuerpo yace ahora en la catedral y seré enterrado a medianoche... Mi tumba, pues, me aguarda abierta; es preciso que cumpla mi palabra.

Montó rápidamente a caballo, cruzó como una flecha el puente levadizo y pronto se perdió el eco de los cascos de su montura, barridos por un súbito viento feroz y la oscuridad de la noche.

Profundamente consternado, volvió al salón del castillo donde se había celebrado el festín y contó lo que acababa de pasarle... Dos damas de las allí presentes se desmayaron de golpe. Otras se pusieron enfermas sólo de pensar que habían compartido mesa con un espectro. Varios de los parientes del barón creyeron que aquel caballero fantasmagórico podía ser el cazador al que aluden tantas leyendas. Otros hablaron de los espíritus de las montañas, de los duendes y demonios de los bosques, en fin, de una buena cantidad de seres sobrenaturales, cuyas historias han espantado desde tiempo inmemorial a las buenas gentes. Uno de los parientes más pobres incluso supuso, y así lo proclamó, que acaso aquello no fuera más que una broma del novio, una disculpa para retirarse, añadiendo que su sombría apariencia, y hasta su clara extravagancia, no hacían presagiar nada bueno, a pesar de sus modales. Ni que decir tiene que de inmediato mostraron su indignación ante aquellas palabras los allí presentes, y sobre Todo la baronesa, que lo miró como si fuera un renegado de la fe verdadera... El pobre incrédulo no tuvo más remedio que abjurar de inmediato de su herejía y abrazar con fervor la fe de los verdaderos creyentes, aun en los espectros.

Mas, cualesquiera que hubieran sido las dudas, quedaron disipadas por completo a la mañana siguiente, cuando llegaron al castillo heraldos con la mala nueva de la muerte del joven conde y de su entierro en la catedral... Es fácil imaginar la consternación que aquellas noticias causaron en el castillo. La baronesa se encerró en su cuarto para llorar sin ser vista; los invitados que la noche anterior tanto regocijo mostraran no querían, empero, dejarle solo con su dolor y vagaban por los patios, o se reunían en los salones, para lamentarse, más que por el fallecimiento del novio, por la tristeza de tan gran hombre como era el barón, valedor de muchos de ellos. Acaso por afán de cobrar fuerza y valor ante la desgracia fue por lo que comieron y bebieron abundantemente a lo largo del día.

La pobre y virginal doncella, viuda antes de casarse, era quien más lástima daba... ¡Había perdido a su esposo antes de haberlo abrazado siquiera! ¡Y qué esposo! Si era así de agraciado e imponente como espectro, ¿cómo habría sido en vida? Lloraba y se lamentaba llenando las estancias todas del castillo con su dolor, salvo el comedor donde se hartaban los parientes.

Pasó la segunda noche de su viudez en su cuarto, acompañada de una de sus tías, que tenía el decidido empeño de dormir junto a ella. Esta mujer, su tía, a la que conmocionaban especialmente las historias de fantasmas y aparecidos en general, y que además sabía narrarlas muy bien, contó uno de aquellos cuentos a su sobrina, para que se quedase dormida, más la que se durmió al cabo fue ella misma, aun sin terminarla, pero hay que decir que escogió para la ocasión una de las historias más largas de cuantas se sabía... Aquella habitación estaba bastante apartada de las demás y daba a un pequeño jardín; la hija del barón, dormida ya su tía, sumida en sus recuerdos y en las expectativas frustradas, la virginal y contrita muchacha, contemplaba la pálida claridad de la luna en cuarto creciente, que parecía tremolar entre las hojas de las ramas de un álamo que se alzaba frente a la ventana. El reloj del castillo había dado ya las doce cundo se dejó sentir en el jardín una dulce música de una guitarra, muy melodiosa y grata. La joven se tiró de inmediato del lecho y acudió para asomarse a la ventana. Oculto entre las sombras de los árboles apenas se divisaba un fantasma; más la luna le prestó su luz para que pudiera verlo... ¡Era el espectro de su novio! Más que de la visión espectral, se asustó entonces la doncella por el grito de terror que escuchó justo tras ella... Su tía, a la que había despertado aquella música, también acudió a la ventana; gritó al contemplar al fantasma y se desmayó. Cuando recuperó el sentido, la visión ya se había esfumado.

De las dos, fue la tía quien requirió más atenciones, pues el terror experimentado ante aquello acabó por trastornarla durante un tiempo. La muchacha, por el contrario, hasta en el espectro de su novio encontraba dulzura y encantamiento placentero; a fin de cuentas, siempre que se le aparecía conservaba su apostura y su belleza varonil, y aunque el fantasma de un hombre sea cosa poco propicia para satisfacer los más ardientes deseos de una joven dama enferma de amor, pues no es un fantasma, en el fondo, otra cosa que una sombra leve y fugaz, sólo verlo le daba el necesario consuelo. La tía había declarado que jamás volvería a dormir en aquella habitación e intentó que tampoco su sobrina lo hiciera, pero en esta ocasión la joven fue tenaz en su porfía y se negó a dormir en otros aposentos del castillo. Quería, como es lógico pensarlo, dormir sola en su habitación para recibir tranquilamente la visita del espectro de su novio. Antes, empero, rogó a su tía que no contara la historia del fantasma, si no quería arrebatarle el único placer melancólico que le quedaba sobre la tierra, cual lo era el de dormir en una habitación guardada durante la noche por la sombra expectante de su amado. No sé cuánto tiempo hubiera podido mantener la tía solterona su secreto, pues era dada a hablar apasionadamente de prodigios y contar aquello le podía haber supuesto un auténtico triunfo; seguro que ninguna otra solterona, en toda la comarca, tenía una historia tan pavorosa como la suya. Aún hoy se dice por aquellos pagos, con admiración, que guardó silencio durante una semana entera... Pero pronto quedó libre del tormento de seguir haciéndolo, pues comprobó una mañana, cuando se disponía a bajar de sus aposentos para desayunar, la mala nueva de que la joven había desaparecido. No estaba en su cuarto, ni había dormido en su lecho; tenía la ventana abierta; la tierna palomita, pues, parecía haber volado.

Es difícil hacerse una idea de la estupefacción en que se sumieron los moradores del castillo ante la ausencia de la hija de la baronesa. Hasta los parientes que comían a dos carrillos hicieron una pausa y cesaron en su voraz apetito, cuando la tía solterona, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, recorrió todas las estancias del castillo diciendo con un hilo de voz:

—El fantasma, el fantasma... Se la ha llevado el fantasma.

Con muy pocas y acongojadas palabras refirió entonces la pavorosa escena del jardín, de la que ella mismo había sido testigo. Y repetía una y otra vez que el espectro había raptado a su sobrina, opinión secundada por dos jóvenes criadas, además, que aseguraron haber oído trotar a un caballo hacia la medianoche; no cupieron dudas a los allí presentes de que era el brioso corcel negro del caballero, que así se había llevado a su tumba a la virginal doncella. Tan cruel acontecimiento consternó pronto a los moradores de la región toda, aunque tales sucesos, según lo atestiguan las historias que por allí se refieren, son tristemente habituales

Más, ¡cuán lamentable era el estado de la baronesa! ¡Cuán dura la puñalada que había atravesado su corazón de padre y miembro de la muy digna estirpe de los Shapiro! Una de dos: o su hija había sido arrastrada a la tumba, o tenía por yerno a un espectro... Y hasta podía darse la circunstancia, se decía lloroso, de que tuviera por nietos a una banda de duendecillos...la podre mujer perdió la cabeza, por lo que todo el castillo, como suele decirse, anduvo en lo sucesivo patas arriba... Dio en su dolor, órdenes tales como la de que su guardia recorriera a caballo todos los rincones, senderos y grutas de Danville, y ella mismo llegó a ceñir una espada y a capitanear alguna partida durante muchas y largas jornadas de infructuosa búsqueda, bien ceñidos los estribos a sus pies, para dar con la hija desaparecida... Más, en tales afanes estaba un día cuando una nueva visión lo dejó petrificado a las puertas de su castillo: era una dama montada en una yegua, que se dirigía al castillo acompañada de un caballero... Puso la dama su caballo al galope hasta llegar a las mismas puertas del castillo, y desmontando allí cayó a los pies de la baronesa y se abrazó a sus rodillas: era la hija a la que creía perdida para siempre; el caballero, claro está, el espectro del novio.

Confuso, miraba alternativamente a su hija y al espectro, y difícil le resultaba dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El espectro tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cuando lo conoció, como si el reino de las sombras le sentara estupendamente; vestía de maravilla, con lo que su imponente estampa se realzaba. Ya no estaba pálido ni parecía melancólico; por el contrario, su apostura parecía fogosa, juvenil, y le brillaban sus grandes ojos negros de tanta alegría.

Bien, digamos que muy pronto se aclaró todo aquel misterio... El caballero encuestión no era otro que Phineas Flynn, que muy pronto pasó a referir a la dueña del castillo aquella trágica aventura que viviera con el malogrado conde Ferb Fletcher. Confesó, así, que fue él quien se presentó aquella noche en el castillo, cuando todos aguardaban al novio; que como la baronesa no le dejaba decir una palabra, cada vez que quiso transmitirle la mala nueva que llevaba, nada pudo contarle antes de que le fuera presentada la novia y antes de que lo sentaran a la mesa; y que, como al ver a la bella novia su corazón le dio un vuelco y quedó prendido de ella al instante, dejó que se le tomara por el pretendiente verdadero, quien ya estaba muerto, añadiendo que fueron las historias de aparecidos que contó el barón aquella noche lo que le sugirió la idea que puso en práctica, deseoso de irse de allí de una vez por todas para atender a la promesa hecha al buen amigo en su lecho de muerte. El caballero, por lo demás, había seguido visitando a la muchacha furtivamente, presentándose en el jardín como si fuera un fantasma, porque, según dijo, temía no ser aceptado como quien en realidad era a causa del histórico enfrentamiento de sus familias, El caballero y la dama aseguraron que ya se habían desposado.

La baronesa, en cualquier otra circunstancia, se hubiera mostrado inflexible y dura, pues tenía en muy alta estima los fueros de la autoridad paterna, mas adoraba a su hija, había llorado largamente su ausencia, y se regocijaba de verla aún viva y si cabe más hermosa, aunque tuviera por esposo a un caballero de una casa enemiga. Pero, al menos, y gracias a los cielos, no era un espectro.

De las tías solteronas, Una de ellas, ya sabemos quién, se sentía mortificada pues al cabo su maravillosa historia del rapto de la joven a manos del espectro, al que juraba haber visto, además, no era sino causa de burla de los otros. Así y todo, trataba de consolarse diciéndose que su sobrina, por lo menos, había encontrado un hombre de carne y hueso con el que amar, para no verse obligada a hacerlo con una vana y fugaz sombra.


End file.
